


Things Use To Just Happen

by Wyatt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyatt/pseuds/Wyatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say as long as Tony likes what he sees, he won‘t say no. Suddenly Clint felt an odd desire to embarrass the other man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take #1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Be it when he had to make some speech at a gala or when he put on the suit to go save the world fact remained, the media loved Tony Stark. Clint couldn't blame them. Tony was the most charming and interesting man he'd ever met – far more brilliant than the media made him out to be. And he said that in an entirely platonic way. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. Truth was, as soon as they'd met Clint had started to feel something else for the other man – something more.

Clint knew it had to remain a fantasy for two reasons, though. Firstly, Tony was straight. Secondly and more importantly, they worked together. He'd tried that once and it hadn't ended well.

Still. He was kind of curious. Rumor had it that as long as Tony liked what he saw he wouldn't turn anyone down. Clint wondered if he'd ever been approached by a man and if so how he'd reacted. Enough straight men enjoyed gay sex for Tony to have said 'yes', but was he really that much of a slut that he would accept sex no matter who offered?

Suddenly Clint was overcome by an odd desire to confront the billionaire. Which was why one day Clint came up to Tony in the hallway and did just that – for pure research purposes of course.

„What is it?“ asked Tony, having been forced into a stop by Clint coming up to him. It was quite unusual for the archer to speak to him.

„Have you ever turned someone down who was offering to have sex with you?“ asked Clint, not beating around the bush at all.

„Excuse me?“ uttered Tony in slight shock – his face almost one of disgust. Clint should have laughed it off right then and there.

„You heard me,“ was what he said instead.

„I did and I'm wounded. What kind of person do you think I am?“ Judging by the way Tony always seemed to embrace his playboy title Clint would have never guessed this to be a sensitive topic for the engineer. „Wait, don't answer that.“

„I'm not judging,“ assured him Clint. „I'm just wondering.“

„Why?“ asked Tony. „Are you offering?“

Clint paused, considering where this was going. „Maybe. Would you like me to?“

Tony paused too, piercing him with his honey brown eyes in an attempt to figure out what the archer was getting at. „Clint, you don't have to go through all this if it's a favor you need. Is it the new bow I promised to make? Do you need it earlier?”

“No,” replied Clint. Then, when he realized that Tony was giving him an out, he panicked and added: “But now that you mention it, what's taking you so long?”

“I want it to be perfect and perfection can't be rushed,” answered Tony, smiling a little to put the archer back at ease.

Clint did not return the gesture. “If you say so.” With those words he moved past the billionaire and straight to his room somewhere at the end of the hallway. As soon as he'd closed the door he let out a soft curse. What the hell had he been thinking?


	2. Take #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine.

When Clint woke up the next day all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. The plan had been to cause embarrassment to Tony not himself. He didn't want to face Tony again after all the things he'd said the other day but when you were a grown man hiding away in your room until the problem eventually went away was no longer an option. Clint sighed in defeat, got up and hauled himself to the joined bathroom.

About twenty minutes later Clint got back out of the bathroom with only a towel slung around his middle. He was halfheartedly drying his still damp hair with another towel. He stopped when he saw Tony sitting on his bed, waiting for him. Next to the genius lay what looked like Clint's new bow.

“Tony,” said Clint in surprise and maybe a pitch too high.

“I finished your bow,” replied Tony, shamelessly enjoying the view.

Clint felt heat rise up to his cheeks as he noticed Tony looking. “Thanks.”

“You're welcome.”

Clint didn't say anything in return. He'd expected Tony to get up and leave but the conversation turned into awkward silence instead. Eventually Tony did get up but not so he could leave.

“So,” he said, lifting himself up from the bed. “I've been thinking about the things you said yesterday.” - Clint swallowed as Tony moved towards him - “And I want you to ask me again.” Tony was now only inches away from him, so that he could feel the other man's breath against his bare skin. They met each other's eyes. It made Clint's stomach twist.

“I can't,” he blurted out.

“So it was just a silly joke?” asked Tony, not moving.

“No. I mean, yes. Kind of. I wasn't thinking straight,” explained Clint, again a pitch higher.

“No, obviously you weren't.” Tony tilted his head slightly. “What about now?”

Clint shook his head.

“Screw this,” muttered Tony. Suddenly he was grabbing him by his shoulders, turned them around and tossed Clint onto the bed in one smooth motion. Quickly, Tony climbed on top of him and pinned his arms down. Another second past and finally Tony's mouth was on his. Only when Clint started to return the kiss – reacting purely on instinct – did Tony slow down. And only when oxygen became really necessary did they end the kiss. Both men were breathing heavily. Clint, not able to speak, just stared at the brunet above him.

“Think about it,” was all Tony said before he got up again – this time to leave.


End file.
